


Secret Affair

by EvieWhite



Category: American Horror Story, foxxay - Fandom, raulson
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Gay, lady loving, raulson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 15:21:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3139184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvieWhite/pseuds/EvieWhite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily and Sarah are having a secret affair but what happens when Lily wants a real relationship?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Affair

“Alright I think we got it!” Ryan claps his hands and gets up from the director’s chair. “Nice work today everybody. I expect to see you all at the award show tonight, our show is up for best mini-series. After party is at Zachary’s so dress to impress people!”  
And with that the cast disperses. We had to do a last minute re-shoot of the season three promos and we’re all pretty much wiped. I can’t wait to get home and take a nice bath to relax before the show.  
“See you tonight honey.” Stevie pats my back. “You were great kid.” Even though I’ve been working with her for the last month or so I’m still in awe of the great Stevie Nicks.  
After saying goodbye I gather up my stuff and change out of Misty Day’s clothes into my own, which are surprisingly similar, and I check my phone. The name that flashes across the screen makes my insides buzz with excitement. I read the text aloud to make sure it’s real: Hey babe, meet me at mine in an hour? Can’t wait to see you! ~Love Sarah  
We’ve been doing this for little over two months now and this is the first time she’s said love Sarah. It makes my head spin with all the possibilities. We sneak kisses in our trailers between takes, text almost 24/7, and play footsie under the table at dinners. Lately things have been… escalating. Sarah pulled me into the props room last week and fucked me against the wall. She had to cover my mouth to keep me from screaming her name as I came.  
Since then we’ve hooked up whenever we can. I’m not sure what’s going on between us but the sex is outstanding and I’m closer to her than to anyone else. I’d like to be a couple but I don’t know if Sarah feels the same way. I’m going to find out tonight; I can’t wait any longer.  
I shoot Sarah a quick text back and hop in my car. Stopping home quickly I grab my gown for the night before going to Sarah’s apartment. My stomach is in knots as I knock on the door.  
In only a few seconds appears at the door and hastily pulls me inside. Her lips are on mine before I can say hello but I’m not complaining. I desperately kiss my secret lover back, tangling my hands in her hair. Sarah’s fingers hike up my skirt and grip my hips.  
“Fuck lily, I’ve been thinking about doing this to you all day.” Her voice is sultry as she whispers in my ear and moves her mouth down my neck to my chest.  
All I can do is moan and throw my leg around her waist seeking out more contact. “Then fuck me already.”  
Sarah’s primal growl sends arousal straight to my core. My panties are ruined at this point and I’m thrilled when she finally slides them off of me. Fuck, I need her so badly. My nails scratch and claw at her back as Sarah pounds two fingers inside me.  
“Oh my god baby you’re so wet for me! Tell me how much you need me.”  
“I need you Sarah. Oh god I need you! Please don’t stop baby, I fucking love it!’  
Sarah moans in approval making my hips buck faster. Her thumb finds my clit, driving me crazy. Throwing my head back it collides with the wall behind me but I’m too caught up in the pleasure my lover is giving me to care.  
“Cum for me Lily; scream my name as you cum for me.” With two more sharp thrusts and an expert curl of her fingers I’m tumbling over the edge. “Sarah!”  
Our bodies quake together, trembling in unison as I ride out my orgasm. My lover brings me back to earth with soft kisses and gentle caresses. “You are so damn beautiful Lily.”  
My eyes water as I kiss her lips deeply. “What are we doing Sarah?”  
She steps back slightly, her eyes darting around nervously. “I’m not sure.”  
Before she can pull away completely I reach out and grab her hand. Gathering every bit of nerve I have I blurt out quickly. “Go on a date with me.”  
“What?” I can’t tell if she actually didn’t hear me or is just confused. But she doesn’t drop my hand so I take that as a good sign.  
“Umm, I mean like dinner and a movie or something, as a couple. If you want to that is.”  
Sarah shakes her head no and steps at least five feet away. Her eyes stay glued on the floor, she can’t bring herself to look at me. “Lily I… I think you should go.” Her words sting more than a slap in the face. I should have known better than to get my hopes up! Despite my bet efforts to hold them back tears slip from my eyes. “I’m sorry. I’m just not ready for a relationship.” She wraps her arms around herself and still won’t look at me.  
“You’re ready to fuck me in a damn prop closet but not to actually date me! Okay I get it, I’ll go.” I’m projecting anger but the sadness I’m feeling is physically painful. I wanted to be more to Sarah than just sex. Maybe that’s all I’m good for.  
“Lily wait, that’s not it!” Sarah tries to grab my hand as I storm for the door but I swat her hand away and wipe the tears from eyes.  
“Than what is it Sarah? Am I just a good lay? Because this is not just about sex for me. I fucking love you Sarah and that’s terrifying! I mean I get it if you’re scared, believe me I do, but holy shit. If you can’t be with me as a couple then you can’t be with me at all!”  
She only stares at me with this stupid, adorable dumbstruck expression on her face. It takes all the willpower I have to walk away. “I love you.” I say once more before leaving and not looking back.  
xxxxxxx  
I’ve been on the verge of a break down all evening. My makeup artist kept scolding me for making my mascara run. But now I’m at the show sitting next to my friends and I can’t afford to break down right now. The rest of the cast makes light conversation but I’m too distracted thinking about Sarah to participate.  
She hasn’t arrived yet, fashionably late as always. I want to be mad at her but I can’t stop thinking about how beautiful she’ll look in the flowing blue gown I helped her pick out. The lights in the theater begin to dim.  
“Is that seat taken?” Sarah whispers in my ear, her lips all to close. Flustered, I don’t say anything and she sits beside me. “Lily I’m sorry about before. I shouldn’t have reacted like that.”  
Shaking my head I sigh and turn to her. “I don’t know what you want me to say. That I forgive you?”  
“You don’t have to say anything, just listen. I love you too.”  
Ellen DeGeneres comes on stage ending my opportunity to respond. My heart is pounding as she laces her fingers with mine under the cover of the darkened theater. She loves me…  
It’s a painfully long time before our category comes up and I spend every second of that time thinking about Sarah. Does this mean we’re together now? My thoughts are cut off by Sarah squeezing my hand in excitement.  
“And the winner for best supporting actress in a mini-series goes to… Sarah Paulson as Lana Winters for American Horror Story: Asylum!”  
The whole cast jumps up clapping happily and I hug her tightly. Before she walks up onto the stage she winks at me.  
“Oh my god I can’t believe I’m up here right now! Thank you Ryan Murphy for writing such a complex, beautiful character, the rest of the cast for making every day interesting, and the fans for tuning in every week to see my stupid face. And mostly thank you to my co-star and partner Lily Rabe, who supports me in every way.”  
Holy shit! Holy shit she just called me her partner while excepting this huge award on live television! My head is a whirlwind as the entire audience cheers. As Sarah walks back to her seat next to me I can feel our cast mates eyes glued on us but I don’t care. My arms wrap around Sarah’s neck and I kiss her passionately. I feel her smile against my lips and pull me closer. “Hows that for coming out!”


End file.
